<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the same sky by comeon_toparadise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413295">Under the same sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeon_toparadise/pseuds/comeon_toparadise'>comeon_toparadise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Murder, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeon_toparadise/pseuds/comeon_toparadise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When one night results in chaos</p><p>wattpad: @seolunar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>UNDER THE SAME SKY CONTAINS:<br/>underrated ateez ships, mentions of blood, physical abuse, underaged drinking and character death.<br/><b>(pay attention to the times)</b></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>sotc</b>: blue by taeyeon</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>ONE YEAR AGO; SEOUL; FRI. DEC. 07:30 AM - 09:53 PM</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>-</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>CHOI</b><b> SAN HAD EXPERIENCED A BAD DAY AT SCHOOL.</b> That morning, his math teacher, a stern old lady called Mrs. Hong that no one liked, had decided to shatter San's hopes and dreams of ever maintaining his quite commendable D+ average by unleashing a pop quiz that lasted the whole class and flushed all of the black haired boy's confidence down the drain. He'd never studied adequately for it (for the quiz was a surprise and even if it wasn't he knew he would've failed it anyways), so the whole event had quenched his already dimming excitement for the rest of the day ahead. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And it totally didn't help that apparently the quiz had been the '<em>easiest one </em><em>yet</em>', according to his long-time friend <b>JEONG</b><b> YUNHO</b>, but then again the taller male was a bright student that most teachers liked and other students envied, so his opinion didn't count.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The next class he had stomped all over that weak, quivering excitement and managed to fizzle it all out, forecasting that Choi San was about to have an even <em>harder</em> day ahead.</p>
</div><p><br/>Yunho, on the other hand, looked as calm and as okay as ever, a grin growing ever so slightly across his face especially when they both stood by the lockers after lunch later that afternoon, the shorter grudgingly awaiting the bell to ring in about thirty more minutes.</p><p>As San ranted about the stormy sequence of his day (not forgetting to add the moment in the cafeteria when he'd almost dropped the pie he'd been served as a result of stepping on a forgotten banana peel on the floor), he'd noticed his chestnut-haired friend's eyes gradually wandering elsewhere, his gaze getting more and more clouded over. This, naturally, caught his attention.</p><p>"Yunho, what're you staring at?" He'd asked, only for the taller to slam his locker shut, startling him, and then proceeding to 'casually' lean on it and cross his arms.</p><p>"What are <em>you</em> staring at?" Yunho paraphrased, in which San just rolled his eyes to, totally missing how the victim of Yunho's stares — a dark haired guy with even darker clothes — was already on his way out of the hall, which had been Yunho's prior intention anyways. Yes, San was his closest friend and he loved him, but the guy could not keep his mouth shut. He'd decided he'd let the shorter know about the stranger when he deemed it right to do so.</p><p>San, in the meantime, just couldn't wait for the day to be over.</p><p>But he could never have imagined the disaster that would occur only hours from now.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The night sky was at its darkest, the round moon barely present, its light overshadowed by the heightening darkness. Yunho was at San's house — San's bedroom to be precise — as well as one of their more recent friends named <b>KANG</b><b>YEOSANG</b>. Yeosang had only befriended the duo for about a couple months, and while the blond's dry humour and oftentimes hilarious personality was well welcomed, San knew deep down the main reason Yeosang had been quick to leech onto them was due to the fact that he'd severed a friendship between him and two guys they knew nothing about not too long ago — he couldn't stand to be alone for long.</p>
</div><p><br/>Yunho was sprawled out over San's bed, his eyes browsing through one of his many comic books with enthusiasm that reminded the shorter of mentos waiting to burst through a bottle of coke. The guy spent so much time reading through comics that it was a mystery how he managed to score A's on every single school evaluation.</p><p>"You sure you don't want to play this new game Dad bought me?" San had asked his giant friend for the nth time, while Yeosang just rolled his eyes, looking just about done with this conversation altogether.</p><p>"Come <em>on</em> San —" the blond sophomore student began, "You know what he's gonna say: 'Sannie, you know I don't like video games that much', and you're gonna reply with 'Oh please, what kinda boy doesn't like video games??'. I know the drill so let's speed this up please, else we aren't going to get anywhere tonight. You know I have to leave in two hours."</p><p>Despite how harsh sounding Yeosang's words were, San knew he was right. But that didn't mean he wasn't annoyed. The Yunho he knew was extremely good at games whenever he gave them a shot, and to be honest he'd rather have him as his teammate rather than Yeosang (not that he'd admit that out loud).</p><p>So, he just nodded, playfully glaring at Yunho who only chuckled at him from where he was rested.</p><p>A few minutes later, San was. . .<em>kinda pissed.</em> Yes, video games were <em>his</em> thing and <em>his</em> way of destressing after a long, hard day of school, but Yeosang was kind of making it unbearable. The blond's snide comments and jabbing remarks whenever he fucked up or just made a slight mistake never failed to sting him right where it hurt. And to make it worse, Yunho just laughed along, not really paying the two teens much mind anyways as he was already on to his next comic book.</p><p><em>If Yunho doesn't think too much about it, then there's no need for me to</em>, San thought to himself as a way to lessen the extent of Yeosang's verbal blows, but somehow Yeosang's words were too hard to ignore. It was like he did it on <em>purpose</em>.</p><p>San swore a vein in his forehead popped the second Yeosang suddenly dropped his game controller on the carpet, the sound it made echoing off the walls of his mind. That controller was <em>expensive</em>.</p><p>"I swear, San, why are you always <em>losing</em>?" Yeosang quipped, getting up to his feet. He chuckled afterwards, mirthless and rough, and San watched as he made his way to the door, the wine red carpet cushioning the soles of his feet.</p><p>"We should do something else," Yeosang continued, not giving San enough time to reply as he was already out the door.</p><p>San immediately got up, not really liking whatever Yeosang had in mind. His mind was still reeling with the aftereffects of the blond's soft-spoken insults, and he didn't know how his dad would react seeing a boy he wasn't too familiar with walking around his house.</p><p>He and his Dad lived in a four-storey flat which they occupied the upper half of, and due to certain altercations that drifted his mum and dad apart, San had every right to be worried about Yeosang's new-found curiosity.</p><p>"Where's he heading to?" Yunho's words barely registered in San's mind as he continued to search for Yeosang. He hated how quick the latter was.</p><p>"Yeosang?" San called out, making sure his voice wasn't too loud 'cause he didn't want to disturb his father. He stood at the start of the staircase, contemplating if he should really go up there to continue his search for his blond friend.</p><p>"S-San," Yunho was almost breathless by the time he got to San, his round eyes widening a bit as he glanced up the stairs. "D'you. . . really think he went up there?"</p><p>San's throat felt clogged up, emotions threatening to suffocate his lungs. Memories of his mother's early days at her favourite place on the rooftop slotted themselves into his mind, and he swallowed. The rooftop had also been his favourite place before the divorce happened.</p><p>"Yeah," San's Adam's apple bobbed, "p-probably."</p><p>And then he ran up the flight of stairs, Yunho hot on his tail. San ran so quick the hall leading to the rooftop was a mess of colours. He came across the open door and his pulse raced, his heart skipping a beat.</p><p>"<em>Yeosang</em>!" He nearly screamed the second he saw the older boy nonchalantly leaning over the railing.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, being in this area alone was nearly making his emotions swallow him whole.</p><p>"San —" Yunho barely gripped his arm before he was marching up to Yeosang's clueless self, his fists clenched.</p><p>Images of <em>those</em> fights, of his dad's desperation in trying to persuade his mum to stay, of her clearing up her stuff from the rooftop to the area becoming empty and desolate of any life — every single one of them pierced his head with such intensity he didn't hear Yeosang's shocked exclaim when his palms crashed against his chest.</p><p>"Yeosang what the <em>hell</em> are you doing here?" San spat. He glared at the blond, his heart rate elevating rapidly when Yeosang pushed him back just as roughly. "Get the fuck out of here."</p><p>"San, the fuck is <em>wrong</em> with you?" Yeosang snapped back. His eyes were narrowed, fury tearing through his pupils. "Why did you push me?"</p><p>"Just get the hell out of here!" San replied, still seething. His palms shook when Yeosang just stubbornly stood there, his stance irritatingly unwavering.</p><p>"Not until you tell me why you pushed me," Yeosang answered back, bitterness dripping off his tone.</p><p>"Guys. . .please, please stop," Yunho began, stepping closer to both males. "Can we just go inside and — "</p><p>"Tell me why San's acting like such an asshole."</p><p>San fisted Yeosang's collar, pushing him until the older's back was now pressing against the railings. "Shut up. Shut up right now."</p><p>"San, let him go," Yunho pleaded.</p><p>Yeosang's nostrils flared, his eyeballs broadening as he caught sight of San's heated gaze. But still, he gripped onto San's collar as well. "Didn't you hear Yunho? Let me go!"</p><p>"San, <em>please</em> — fuck," Yunho cried when the aforementioned male pushed Yeosang even further. "San, get your hands off him. We — we can talk about this inside." He placed his hand on the shorter's shoulder but San just brushed him off.</p><p>Yeosang glanced behind him, at the city below him, and his face grew more frantic. "San, let me go right now. Do you want to <em>kill me</em>?! Let me go!"</p><p>"Let him go San!"</p><p>And San did, but not without a final indignant push which he'd never intended to be that forceful in the first place.</p><p>And then in a tragic turn of events, the railing gave way.</p><p>And then Yeosang was falling.</p><p>"Yeosang!" Yunho shouted, whilst San stepped back in shock. His palms shook as his mind replayed Yeosang's expression as soon as he descended — eyes wide with fear and hands forcefully grasping at nothing.</p><p>"F-Fuck." San fell on his knees, his palms clenching around his head. "I-I didn't — I never m-meant. . ."</p><p>"Y-Yeosang," Yunho's voice trembled as he rushed over to San. "San. . .Yeosang fell. . .You p-pushed him. . ."</p><p>"It wasn't my fault!" San snapped, starting to hyperventilate. His mind went haywire as he bit so hard on his lip it began to bleed.</p><p>"Fuck — San," Yunho was restless. People below were starting to talk, he could here them all, but he had no idea what to do next. "You — you <em>killed</em> him — "</p><p>Tears sprung to San's eyes. "I-I never meant to. Y-Yunho. . .I <em>n-never</em>. . ."</p><p>Yunho knelt beside him and cradled his head, forcing San to look directly at him. The taller's eyes were larger than usual, horror and shock prevalent in his gaze. His voice was harrowed and firm in this eerie way that San had never heard before. "San, what do we do? What do we fucking <em>do</em>?"</p><p>San only shook his head as more tears started to run down his face. He was <em>frightened</em>. "I didn't mean to do it, Yun, you <em>know</em> I d-didn't. . ." His tears stained the fabric of Yunho's tshirt.</p><p>
  <em>"I know. . . But Sannie. . . what are we going to do now?"</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Time passed, faces blurred. Yunho did most of the talking ("It was an accident, Yeosang wanted to balance on the railing for fun and we didn't know the railing was weak"), while San continued to cry by his father's side. Throughout the police questioning, Yunho's face remained scarily stoic, as if he'd disconnected from it all, while San was sick to his stomach. Guilt— <em>hard</em><em>, cold guilt</em> — was all he felt. He couldn't believe what he'd done, what had taken place. </p>
</div><p><br/>Yeosang had <em>died</em> because of him, and he was forever grateful he had a friend like Yunho who covered for him despite what he'd done with lies so slick and believable it terrified San all the more.</p><p>He wouldn't be able to <em>ever</em> erase this night from memory.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>a/n</b>: thoughts?</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><b>sotc</b>: white night by nct 127</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>PRESENT; SONG RESIDENCE; </em>
    <em>SAT</em>
    <em>. </em>
    <em>DEC</em>
    <em>. 09:25 PM</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>JEONG YUNHO DOESN'T REALLY WANT TO BE HERE ANY LONGER</b>. Beer bottle in hand, he lazily tips it over his lips and slightly cringes at the loud sound of chatting students buzzing around his eardrums. His best friend San is by his side, looking a lot less natural than he does, his fingers clenching around his own bottle in a death grip. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yunho fights the urge to sigh. Underneath the strobe lights, he watches the reserved, anxious shell his closest friend had left behind, and his throat slightly constricts. Memories of what had happened a year prior briefly brush over his thoughts before he's wrapping his arm around San's shoulders, flashing him a warm smile.</p>
</div><p><br/>"Enjoying the party?" He asks even though he <em>knows</em> San isn't in the slightest, especially when his lips are in this downward curve and his eyes keep on staring at the floor.</p><p>He sighs — out loud this time —and gently pokes San's rib. "Hey, San?"</p><p>San watches him, his grey locks almost falling into his eyes. With his dark, baggy attire and closed-off demeanor, he resembles the best friend Yunho knew so well since his childhood years less and less.</p><p>"You should cheer up, okay? Drink up and have fun. That's what people do at parties," Yunho urges, gently poking San once again.</p><p>"Fuck," San curses. His eyebrows knead, facial expression visibly distressed. "I. . .I know I <em>should</em>, Yunho. . . But, it's so hard to do so. I. . .I think I should leave."</p><p>And with that, Yunho immediately wants to object. One of the main reasons he's here is for San to loosen up and enjoy himself for once instead of cooping himself up in his room during the weekends and letting his thoughts eat him raw. And Yunho knows once San leaves he'd have to leave right after, especially since it took a lot of talking on his part to get San's Dad — as well as San himself, to be honest — to agree to them going to this party in the first place.</p><p>And not to mention, there's another reason why he needs to be here right now.</p><p>So Yunho holds his friend in place. "San, you can't. Not right now."</p><p>"Why?" San asks.</p><p>"It's barely been an hour since we got here," Yunho reasons, "At least let's hang out with some of our friends first. I think they're gathered at the front lawn — "</p><p>At that moment, someone new shows up in front of them with another male. He's got sky blue hair that matches incredibly well with his bright and bubbly persona. As soon as Yunho spots him, he waves, a relieved yet excited grin stretching across his face.</p><p>"Hongjoong!" Yunho greets the male, briefly nodding at the pretty blond haired boy standing next to <b>KIM HONGJOONG</b>. San stiffens further next to him. "Didn't expect to see you here! Well, at least not right now."</p><p>"Of course you wouldn't, we don't talk that much," Hongjoong retorts. It's a harmless joke, so Yunho only laughs, really happy to see him.</p><p>Hongjoong's smile broadens when he sees San, and Yunho stares at his best friend, hoping he won't clam up.</p><p>"We have the same art class, right?" Hongjoong questions San, tilting his head in a way that reminds Yunho of a questioning puppy.</p><p>San only nods.</p><p>"Well," Hongjoong gestures to the blond beside him, "this is my boyfriend <b>JUNG WOOYOUNG</b>. He told me he really likes your artwork. You know, the one you got first place on during that contest held two months ago? I really liked it too."</p><p>Yunho nods at their words, remembering vividly how he had to get San out of his shell by persuading his friend to turn in his art (a beautiful piece of scenery by the mountains) because of how <em>breathtaking</em> the whole painting turned out to be. He can't ever forget the small smile San had on his face after he'd won. He also remembers shortly congratulating the second place winner as well, the male's surprised gaze meeting his as a result.</p><p>"Yes," he adds, grinning at San whilst the shorter only stares at his beer bottle, incredibly shy, "it turned out really amazing."</p><p>This time, Wooyoung speaks up, his pink tinted lips forming a friendly grin. His words are cotton candy sweet. "We'd really like to talk more with you guys. A couple of juniors are gathered by the pool area, playing a few rounds of Truth or Dare. Would you two like to join us?"</p><p>"'Course," Yunho begins. He's about to say more when a certain someone passes the group of four and saunters into the kitchen, catching his eye almost immediately. "I — " he looks at San, "You three can go, I'll join you guys."</p><p>San's eyes widen. "Yun. . ."</p><p>"Hey, they're nice people," Yunho whispers into the shorter's ears. "At least, from what I heard anyways. Don't worry — they don't bite. I'll head over soon."</p><p>"What's keeping you from coming with me <em>now</em>?" San's voice is frantic.</p><p>If there's one thing Yunho's learnt over the months, it's that he's a good liar. So when he lies to his best friend and tells him he only needs more drinks, he feels but a trace of guilt.</p><p>San believes him, reluctantly leaving with Hongjoong and his boyfriend.</p><p>When he's alone, Yunho looks up, staring at the boy that's been constantly consuming his thoughts since the beginning of last year. They'd never actually talked before — mostly because Yunho's never gathered the courage to make the first move, so instead of words, stares were occasionally shared between the two of them. And God, the minimal contact keeps driving him crazy, he just finally wants to actually <em>talk</em> to <b>PARK </b><b>SEONGHWA</b> like a normal person for once.</p><p>So, he takes a final sip of his drink and steps into the kitchen, closer and closer to the lone beautiful guy. Yunho's been observing him enough to know how much he keeps to himself, of how little friends he has. Just like how he dresses in school, he's donned in mostly dark clothing, the red stringed choker around his neck doing him wonders.</p><p>The taller male gulps once Seonghwa's eyes meet his — those same deep brown eyes lathered with eyeliner that made him stutter his compliment regarding the shorter's artwork two months ago — but Yunho forces himself to keep walking.</p><p>"Uh — Hi," he greets, standing next to Seonghwa. His palms are incredibly clammy once he places his nearly empty glass bottle on the kitchen counter.</p><p>"Hi. Jeong Yunho. . .is it?" Seonghwa asks, and Yunho's heart stutters at the fact that the shorter knows his name.</p><p>"Uh. . . Yeah," he chuckles, hoping he looks calm and collected enough, "and you're Park Seonghwa."</p><p>At this, a pretty smile breaks through Seonghwa's face, and soon Yunho's thoughts are rid of everything that <em>isn't</em> the dark haired male standing in front of him.</p><p>Ten minutes later and he and Seonghwa are exchanging heated kisses under the bathroom's hazy lights, the former oblivious to the secret knowing gazes shared between Hongjoong and Wooyoung at the pool.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>a/n</b>: thoughts?</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>tw</b>
    <b>: mentions of blood</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>sotc</b>: louder than bombs by bts</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>PRESENT; SONG RESIDENCE; SAT. DEC. </em>
    <em>11:43 </em>
    <em>P</em>
    <em>M</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>AN INSANE HEADACHE POUNDS INSIDE </b><b>YUNHO'S</b><b> HEAD AS SOON AS HE WAKES UP</b>. He runs his fingers down his locks, cringing at the sweat pooling at his temple. He realizes he's shirtless, so he pulls the nearest shirt he sees over his head. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He can't find Seonghwa anywhere, only remembers bits and pieces of them kissing and ending up in this bedroom. He can't remember much afterwards as he had somehow fallen asleep, Seonghwa's touch the last thing on his mind.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Disappointment at how the night turned out gnaws at Yunho's brain, but he fights the feeling off and leaves the bed, groggy and upset.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Forcing his feet into his boots, he fixes his hair once more and steps out of the room, the lights outside stinging his eyeballs. He winces and closes his eyes, biting hard on his lip.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As the heavy, nauseating feeling clears off, Yunho's heartbeat races. His hand trembles as he pats his jeans for his phone, and once he pulls out the device, he turns it on, cursing out loud.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chews on the chapped skin of his lips. A red 12% displays itself as the phone's battery life. "Fuck, Yunho. Why the hell didn't you charge your phone before coming here, you <em>idiot</em>?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>His thumbs continue to shake as he hurriedly dials San's number, cursing and berating himself for being such a shit friend. How could he have forgotten about his best friend so easily?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"San, please pick up." He presses the phone to his ear, his back leaning against the closed door. "<em>Please</em><em>, </em><em>please</em> pick up. . ."</p>
</div><p><br/>He checks the time, and even more guilt floods his system when he catches sight of the time. "Fuck, San, I'm so fucking sorry. Oh, God."</p><p>San never answers.</p><p>Yunho crams his phone into his pocket and races down the stairs, almost tripping over his own two feet. Down here the noise is even louder, the students inching towards the doorway leading to the front lawn. The tall male ignores them all at first, the only thing on his mind being to find San, but then his eyes are naturally drawn to their movements.</p><p>He follows after the students, their whispers and gasps buzzing around his ears. He pushes past them until he's at the front, hoping with all his might that somehow, San will be outside.</p><p>But, nothing could've ever prepared him for the sight he's about to see.</p><p>It's gory and chaotic. There's blood all over the lawn, and what appears to be Hongjoong struggling with the police, his lips hurriedly forming words Yunho struggles to get at first.</p><p>"Did Hongjoong really just kill Wooyoung?" A girl beside him says to her friend, and Yunho's heart almost stops when he spots the bloodied body inside the ambulance van.</p><p>"Let me go! I didn't do it!" Hongjoong continues to struggle within the policemen's grip, bright red blood staining the front of his sky blue sweater. The sight is horrifying, and Yunho shuts his eyes, the urge to vomit more prominent than ever.</p><p>He turns and runs back into the house, the imagery of splattered blood forever staining the back of his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, where </em>
  <em>i</em>
  <em>s San?</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>-</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>a/n</b>: thoughts?</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>tw</b>
    <b>: mentions of physical </b>
    <b>abuse</b>
    <b>, blood</b>
    <b> and suicide</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>sotc</b>: obsession by exo</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>PRESENT; SONG RESIDENCE; SAT. DEC. 11:21 PM</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>IT'S HARD FOR PARK </b><b>SEONGHWA</b><b> TO LOOK HIMSELF IN </b><b>THE</b><b> MIRROR</b>. Especially when whenever he does he sees things that no one else sees. It started ever since he was a kid — got him scared him to bits at first, but he eventually got used to it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And right now, as he washes his hands in the bathroom sink, he tries to ignore the spirit standing next to him, unwavering. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He takes his time to freshen up and get the blood off his mask and gloves, as well as any drops or traces of it that might've gotten on his face or arms. He can't risk being careless.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Of course, being able to see spirits comes with its pros and cons. He's particularly immune to sights of death now after seeing it on spirits' faces almost every single day. Their memories and bitterness are unavoidable, and as much as Seonghwa tries not to let it bother him, there's only so much he can take.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>So, he tries to ignore them and go about his life like normal, but some of them (a large portion, in fact), are incredibly persistent.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Especially the one standing close to him called <em>Yeosang</em>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Seonghwa met his spirit about five months ago whilst grocery shopping, and like most spirits, he was practically oozing with sorrow and the need for cold-blooded revenge, searching for someone to avenge him. And Seonghwa wanted nothing to do with him at first; he never did with any spirit to be honest. They all spelled trouble. </p>
</div><p><br/>But Yeosang, as Seonghwa soon came to realize, was one of the more. . .<em>stubborn</em> ones. He was exceedingly stubborn, pestering Seonghwa up and about, even managing to find a way to etch himself into his nightmares. For weeks on end, Seonghwa wouldn't be able to sleep properly, his mind filled to the brim with images of Yeosang's sudden death, and of the phsyical abuse he suffered under Mingi's hands during their time as secret lovers.</p><p>Yeosang was wronged, Seonghwa knew this much, and once he finally obliged (as he was beginning to lose his sanity), the both of them began to plan out tonight.</p><p>Song Mingi is dead, and so is Choi San. Yeosang promised him he wouldn't dare hurt Yunho once his spirit took over his body since Yunho never had anything to do with his death, and Seonghwa was content with that.</p><p>Once he's done washing his hands — even when he knows he can never be able to wash away the sins he commited tonight — he grabs his gloves and bat (which he'll burn later), and shoves them into his bag. Then he steps out of the bathroom and shuts the door. He walks past the room he left Yunho in, feeling slightly sorry for getting the guy so drunk he passed out, and when he enters the living room he feels this familiar sensation of another spirit.</p><p>They're always lurking around, waiting for the perfect person to use as their puppet to fulfil their thirst for revenge, and <b>CHOI</b><b>JONGHO</b> is no different.</p><p>Seonghwa recognizes the spirit as the freshman he once talked to a year ago before hearing the news about his suicide a mere week later. Unlike Yeosang however, he isn't pushy or aggravating. He's rarely ever around in the open, but he's been there in the shadows, silently consistent until he finds the perfect opportunity to strike.</p><p>And Seonghwa knows people are the most vulnerable when drunk, he also knows not to meddle in affairs that don't directly concern him. So when he catches sight of Jongho's translucent self following after Hongjoong's and Wooyoung's unsteady frames, he only trails after them to see what will happen while keeping his distance.</p><p>Just because he can't meddle in things that don't affect him doesn't mean he doesn't feel that pang of sympathy for Hongjoong the minute Jongho's spirit possesses him and makes him stab Wooyoung in the neck with the knife next to the BBQ grill.</p><p>Students gasp and someone even shouts, everyone shocked by the gruesome scene taking place before them.</p><p>Seonghwa takes a step forward but Yeosang stops him.</p><p><em>They're assholes</em>, he tells Seonghwa. <em>They deserve it for bullying him so much during middle school that he ended up </em><em>killing</em><em> himself</em>.</p><p>It's clear Yeosang is satisfied by this, and he's once again reminded of how much Yeosang disliked the duo. After all, he broke off their friendship for a reason.</p><p>Someone calls the cops, while others have to yank Hongjoong off of Wooyoung to stop him from inflicting more damage to the taller's neck.</p><p>Hongjoong looks like a deer caught in headlights, the hand clasping the knife coated with blood.</p><p>"You just killed your boyfriend!" A guy accuses, and the blue haired male drops the knife, his fingers shaking.</p><p>"I-I didn't kill him!" Hongjoong cries out, his eyes shedding tears, but it's obvious no one believes him. "I-I s-swear — I didn't <em>do anything</em>!"</p><p>Seonghwa starts to leave, spotting Jongho's silhouette disappearing into the night.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Seonghwa doesn't know how he managed to navigate Hongjoong for that long, especially when the guy can't even see spirits, but he guesses that there is nothing a spirit scorned cannot do. . .</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>a/n</b>: thoughts?</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>